pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Looker (Adventures)
Looker is a character appearing in the Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Looker wears black penny loafers, brown suit pants, white shirt with pink tie, lighter brown vest and an investigator coat. He has brown eyes, dark hair, wrinkle marks around his mouth, black eyebrows and an inquisitive look. Personality Though known as an Interpol officer, Looker is an underperforming man, who gets into all sorts of funny situations. Still, he is still determined to serve the Interpol organization, no matter which task they order him. Biography Looker went to Fiore region, where he met up with Pokémon Rangers, who guarded an egg. A girl gave him the egg, in hopes that Looker finds someone in Sinnoh region that could take care of it.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Diamond & Pearl arc Looker was mentioned by Byron, who believed that Interpol officers would be qualified to deal with the enemy as Team Galactic.D&P040: Hurrah for Rapidash Looker was with his Croagunk at the police department in Sinnoh region, as he came to investigate the space and time distortions in the region.D&P078: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V Platinum arc Looker went to Sinnoh's Battle Zone, where he observed Buck, Cheryl, Marley and Mira battle each other. He assumed one of them had important information for him. Since his goggles were broken, he took a different gadget: invisible clothes, with which he snuck into the Survival Area. However, Buck noticed something at the wall, and suspected it to be an intruder. Looker was forced to get out, and hoped he would've gotten some information before meeting his contact. At the villa, Looker saw Platinum buying a mansion. Thinking that could be his contact, he swung a rope to get past her. Platinum sensed something, and had Lopunny use Focus Blast, but to her surprise, she only saw a rock. In fact, Looker emerged from the rock, which was another gadget. Looker noted that Platinum was a skilled trainer, and said his password: "When there's a will...", to which Platinum stated "...there was a way." Platinum and Looker they were the ones to have met for their mission. Looker admitted he was the Interpol inspector, whose job was to arrest villains around the world. Looker stated he had no codenames, other than Looker, while Platinum introduced herself. The two remarked that strong trainers were coming to the Battle Area, from which some of them may have important information about the Distortion World.PT001: Leaping Past Lopunny Looker and Platinum went to the Battle Zone, where they were greeted by a robot, that acted as their guide. Platinum stated they didn't need the robot, since she already read a lot about the Battle Zone's facilities. Looker became surprised that Platinum did her research, who explained more about the facilities. Looker became inspired, and thought Platinum could serve as an example to all other young women in the world. Looker yelled out that a lady was coming through, to which a woman appeared, asking if they needed her. Looker frowned, as he was talking to "Lady" Platinum. A Gallade appeared, and attacked him, causing his clothes to be sliced off. Platinum and Looker apologized, to which the woman went with Gallade into the Battle Castle; Looker believed that was the facility's Frontier Brain. Looker believed she knew something, and asked of Platinum to go to the Battle Castle, but was told to put some clothes on first. A moment later, the two stood in a long line of trainers, which was quickly moving. Looker noted the trainers were quickly defeated, and assumed the facility was hard to beat. On Platinum's turn, she defeated a Porygon-Z, and was applauded by the castle valet. Looker noticed the woman they saw before on the throne, whose name was Lady Caitlin. The Castle Valet, Darach, applauded Platinum, who wanted to pay with money to have her Pokémon recovered. The Valet stated she could use Castle Points, which she earned through battles, to pay for information, items or health recovery. Looker became overwhelmed, as a rich lady like Platinum had no concept of managing finances.PT002: Deprogramming Porygon-Z Looker wondered how would Platinum manage the finances. Platinum was a bit overwhelmed by the decisions, and decided to keep the points. Darach saw that Platinum had no grasp of managing finances, and Looker noted that even he saw through her. As Platinum defeated Zangoose, she was uncertain why Empoleon's Aqua Jet didn't work on it. Looker snatched her away, and yelled at her, since she could've used the points to find more information about the enemy, among other things, as he gave her the rulebook. Platinum was overwhelmed, and asked of Looker to be gentler, since the people she was usually with weren't so angry. Looker calmed down, and advised Platinum to spend the points, as he flew off. He went on the top, where he was quite annoyed that he lost his temper to a girl. He went through a hall, and saw Caitlin's portrait, along with that of the ancestors. He noted she was a noble like Platinum, and thought she couldn't manage finances, either. He realized that he should be watching Platinum's match, and went to the battlefield, where he saw Platinum at her final fight of the facility. Much to his shock, his opponent was Darach instead of Caitlin.PT003: Getting the Drop on Gallade I Looker wondered why Darach was fighting, and was told Caitlin was prohibited from battles, and was why he was fighting in her stead. Looker observed the match, and cheered for Platinum. However, as her Lopunny got badly hurt by Gallade's Night Slash, Looker prayed for her victory, for they needed information for their mission, else they'd get kicked out like the rest of the trainers. In the end, Platinum won the battle, and admitted that Looker did help her with the advice, since she spent a lot of points on the Focus Sash. Since Platinum earned a print, Looker proudly gave her a gadger, the VS. Recorder, but Darach mentioned that they gave that to all visitors of the Battle Frontier. Regardless, Looker confronted Darach and Caitlin, and asked them about the Distortion World, as well as Team Galactic, and showed them the photo. While Darach had no info on the former, he did saw some people at Stark Mountain. Upon the mention of Stark Mountain, Buck appeared, as he knew much about it.PT004: Getting the Drop on Gallade II Buck introduced himself, and admitted he was following to Looker, who was a suspicious guy that had appeared out of sudden at the Survival Area. Still, he explained that he saw the villainous group, Team Galactic, at the mountain. He explained it was actually a volcano, and the grunts were inside the cave, arranged like a maze. He suspected they were after Heatran, a powerful Pokémon. Looker thanked Buck, and asked him to take to the Stark Mountain. Buck refused, since he didn't want them to interfere, and teleported away. That evening, Looker admitted he was still annoyed at Buck, and remembered that he mentioned to be a brother of an Elite Four member. Platinum assumed strong trainers like them were connected with each other. Regardless, Looker was still displeased they had collected little info so far. Since Platinum wanted to challenge more Frontier Brains, Looker felt it was for the best to ask the next Frontier Brain about more info. He noted he couldn't get to Stark Mountain either, else he'd get in a feud with Buck, and would be distracted from Team Galactic. He went to sleep by placing a tent, and ignored Platinum's pleads to sleep in the guest room that she had reserved for him. The next morning, Looker woke up, and was alerted that he overslept. He quickly dressed up, and went on a jetpack to find her, and noticed her by a van. However, the jetpack malfunctioned, causing him to fall in a bush. He noticed Platinum following the man in the truck, who played a song about a roulette that Platinum was attracted to. Soon, they reached the Battle Arcade, and entered it, but much to their surprise, nobody was inside. Looker suspected it was the least popular facility, but a robot tour guide corrected him, for it was the most difficult facility for the trainers to challenge it.PT005: Clobbering Claydol Looker observed Platinum's battles at the battle Arcade, and was a bit frightened how well she was doing with the roulette. In fact, he noted that Platinum could even press the button so the result would sway into her favor, and claimed as if she was attracted to the tune. Suddenly, he saw Dahlia, the Frontier Brain, and was a bit taken aback by her dancing and humming the roulette song.PT006: Interrupting Ivysaur Looker cheered for Platinum, who earned the right to face Dahlia. He was a bit concerned about Buck, who went to Stark Mountain. Suddenly, an earthquake occurred, which surprised Looker and Platinum.PT007: Tackling Togekiss Looker thought it was unjust to have Platinum confront her own Pokémon. He went to raise his voice, but fell on the battlefield as another earthquake occurred. Platinum asked of Looker to go to Stark Mountain, and stated she'd be fine, since she had to follow the rules of the Battle Arcade, all to obtain information about the Distortion World. Looker nodded, and as he flew off on his jetpack, he urged Platinum to keep fighting, even if he would not return. At Stark Mountain, Looker saw there was a cave-in. He yelled to get Buck's attention, but since that failed, he used a megaphone to call Buck. Soon, Looker found Claydol and Buck hurt, as a cave-in occurred in the cave. Buck apologized to Looker for behaving rudely before, and admitted he made a big mistake, for the Magma Stone he had picked up must've contained the energy that got released. Charon visited them, and confirmed the boy's words. He also added that the second earthquake marked Heatran's awakening, which Charon found and brought it with himself to confront Looker and Buck.PT008: Exit Empoleon Looker was shocked that Charon obtained Heatran. Looker and Buck hid under the invisible cloth, while Charon thought of attacking in the general area to have Heatran burn them. As Looker wondered how did Charon know his name, Charon reminded he was Team Galactic's commander, and found it fortunate that Buck removed the Magma Stone, since he didn't know what was needed to awaken it. It was why he knew Buck had knowledge of the mountain, and had the grunts stalk him. Looker thought of having Claydol use Teleport. However, a grunt unveiled Looker and Buck, who ran off. Buck reminded that even after they could teleport away, the grunts could find them, but Looker claimed he was thinking of having the Magma Stone teleported back to its place, to stop Heatran. As Charon had Heatran attack, Looker used a tape to bind Charon's mouth, and demand him why would he capture Heatran. Charon laughed, for he needed to prepare forces for the other side of the world, which was nothing like this world, in which Team Galactic had no interest in anymore. Looker realized that Charon was speaking about the Distortion World, and his and Platinum's quests were linked together.PT009: Cooling Off Heatran As Looker was absent for six hours, Platinum wanted to search for him. Since he did want her to challenge the facilities, Platinum went to face the Battle Factory, where rental Pokémon were used, while she sent her own Pokémon to search for Looker.PT010: Softening Up Kakuna Looker and Buck got injured at Stark Mountain, and were taken by Platinum's Pokémon, who were also injured, to the Battle Factory, where Platinum was located.PT013: Dealing with Dragonite Looker and Buck, who were unconscious, were taken to the infirmary, where they were recovering. When he recovered, Looker went to Sunyshore City, where he arrested Charon. Platinum was glad to see him, and after Giratina flew off to the Distortion World, Looker got a call. The Interpol wanted him to go to Unova to face the Seven Sages, which have been rising up in power, and was told they'd sent another agent to arrest the Team Galactic commanders. Looker noted this was the moment they had to part ways, and asked of Platinum to grow stronger as trainer and researcher. Noting her sadness, Looker simply claimed they'd meet someday. He flew off, but quickly returned, much to Diamond, Pearl and Platinum's surprise. Looker gave them an egg from the Pokémon Rangers, and then flew off. Black & White arc Looker was dispatched by the International Police on a stealth mission. Looker complied, and wore a simple disguise for the mission, consisting of a moustache, fake nose and glasses.B&W050: A Wretched Reunion Looker, in disguise, participated in the Unova Pokémon League, battling trainers to reach the quarterfinals.B&W052: Hallway Hijinks Per the rules of the quarterfinals, Lou-karr entered a capsule. He was scheduled to battle Black. With the order of the battles scrambled, Black and Lou-karr were the first to face each other. Black sent Tula, while Lou-karr sent Croagunk, which surprised everyone, since that was not a Pokémon native to Unova region. Black tried to figure out Croagunk's type and attacks, as Lou-karr had Croagunk attack Tula in a close combat. and poison it. However, Tula emitted Electroweb, which electrocuted Croagunk, who went backwards and bumped into Lou-karr, electrocuting him, too. As Black won the battle, Lou-karr and Croagunk escaped the battlefield. Looker saw there was no need for his disguise, and removed his fake nose, glasses and moustache. He was pleased that his identity was not blown, for nobody suspected him to be an inspector from Sinnoh region. He was contacted by his superiors, who had watched the battle and commented he should work on his disguise. Looker acknowledged that, for the enemy could suspect that the Interpol agent was sent to arrest them. Looker, however, gazed through his binoculars, looking at Leo, Hood Man and Grey. He assumed all three were suspects, but believed Grey was the Team Plasma sage, through his instincts.B&W053: Into the Quarterfinals! Looker observed Grey, and was a bit creeped out by how comfortable he was in the cold, despite wearing layers of clothing. Croagunk showed him the report, to which Looker only found it odd that grey was the color between black and white.B&W054: The Tournament Continues Looker and Croagunk were in the air ducts, following White, who was speaking with Marlon. When Marlon mentioned the possibility that the Hood Man entered the League illegally, White screamed, which made Looker nearly flinch, to which Croagunk shut his mouth.B&W057: Something Suspicious Looker and Croagunk spied on Grey, who was talking with the Hood Man. When Grey found out White has been overhearing their conversation, he had Cryogonal bind her with the ice chain. Looker stepped in, and had Croagunk wrap Grey, who was actually Zinzolin of Team Plasma, with a tape, to arrest them.B&W058: True Friends Looker and Croagunk observed as Black awakened Reshiram.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth Looker, disguised as Lou-karr, went to help Cedric get closer to Black. He sent out a balloon of the International Police, which surprised Cedric that Lou-karr was one of them. Lou-karr realized the truth was out, and went aboard the plane with Cedric, and Leo joined them, too. In mid-air, the three trainers sent their Pokémon to attack Zekrom, to support Black. However, Zekrom didn't take much damage, and blew the Pokémon away back to their balloon.B&W061: The Power of Dreams Black 2 & White 2 arc Looker was paddling the boat with his Croagunk, two years after the Unova Pokémon League ended. He noted they didn't manage to capture any of Team Plasma's Seven Sages, but certain evidences indicated they were returning, and wanted to meet a boy, to whom he was assigned to work with on the mission. He went to Aspertia Town, where he saw Pokémon from other regions, suspecting Team Plasma was at work. He came into Blake's room at the dorm of Aspertia Town's school, and just as he wanted to talk, he got assaulted by a Scolipede. Blake's Dewott defeated Scolipede, to which Looker was glad that Blake saved him, and asked of him to be his assistant. Blake simply told Looker to read the letter: in fact, Blake was his superintendent, a member of interpol, codenamed Black 2.B2W2001: The Transfer Student Looker was outraged that Blake was his superior. He called the HQ, annoyed that a 12-year-old boy, who had skill talking to ladies, was his superintendent and took part in the mission for the last five months. However, he only got the answer that he'd be a good partner for Blake. Looker looked at Blake and Dewott, who suspected that Scolipede had a trainer, who intentionally ordered it to attack Looker. Blake suspected something, and slided on a rope to a tree, while Looker climbed down the building. Looker followed Blake, who opened secret passages to find the magician, who was Blake's manager. Looker was confused as to why Blake hired a stranger to help him. However, he did see that the magician provided Blake with equipment for the missions. Before they continued, Blake had Looker and Croagunk practice, by hitting the targets. The two did well, but Blake's Dewott pressed a button to let sand and fire sweep the room. Looker and Croagunk failed to hit the targets with the extra obstacles, which made Blake remind they had to be in perfect shape, as members of interpol. Looker kneeled down, and admitted his defeat. Suddenly, they heard an explosion, and the two went to investigate. Much to their shock, they found a flying saucer; Blake pointed out that's why he wanted Looker to train, and had his Dewott attack it.B2W2002: Mr. Perfect Looker believed this to be Team Plasma's doing, while Blake identified the flying saucer to be a Genesect. Looker was surprised that Blake knew of it, and explained it used a beam to attack, suspecting it used its mouth or eyes to emit it. Genesect spotted him, and fired an attack, bashing Looker to a wall. Looker, who recovered, became shocked to see Blake atop of Genesect, who told Looker that he saw at P2 Lab that a cannon was placed on Genesect. Looker followed the two, while Blake asked of him to keep the civilians away from the abandoned building, where he was going to. There, Blake and Looker found a figure, which the latter identified as the "Hood Man": Colress, who took part in the Unova League two years ago. Colress had Genesect fire a blast at the two, which made Looker concerned how would they stop it. Blake thought of a way: to catch it, since Colress was merely using a machine to take control of that Pokémon.B2W2003: Flying Type Looker became amazed how fast Blake was, who threw the Poké Ball to catch Genesect. Blake failed, and provoked Colress into attacking them, claiming Colress' machine was defective. He explained to Looker that Colress was fond of the machine he constructed, and was just a naive guy. After Blake successfully captured Genesect, Looker placed the mask he wore at the Unova League, and reminded Colress that he didn't use the machine during the tournament. In fact, he stated Colress should improve his bonds with his Pokémon, instead of relying on technology, which was the reason he failed at the tournament. Colress simply told that he had Scolipede attack them, and heard every word that the two were talking, and announced Ghetsis' return. Colress flew off, and Looker attempted to capture him, but failed. He did wonder why did he abandon Genesect so easily, and Blake told he valued the machine more than anything else. As a bunch of girls appeared, Blake smiled, to which Looker took him away. Blake explained to him that he had to find a girl, who enrolled in the Pokémon School, as she had a chip inside a pendant that contained valuable information about the enemy. Looker wondered who could that be, but was ordered by Looker to have Genesect delivered to the HQ and report the incident.B2W2004: Innocent Scientist Looker watched as Blake went with a girl, Whitley, to the school bus. He analyzed the info, and reminded himself that a chip was given to a 10-year-old girl two years ago about the Colress machine, since there were disagreements in Team Plasma organization, after Colress crafted it.B2W2006: Movie Panic Looker continued observing them, and was told that Giallo of the Seven Sages had been spotted nearby, and suspecting there would've be a clash, Looker was ordered to keep the civilians away from the conflict. Looker observed as Blake confronted Giallo and Tornadus, who changed its form. Looker suspected Giallo to have been the one that controlled Tornadus, and believed that if Whitley was the Team Plasma member, she should've had some reaction to see Giallo, who was also of that organization. He also saw that Blake captured a rare Pokémon: a Keldeo.B2W2008: Legendary Tornadus Looker was amazed by his superintendent, who displayed swift and powerful tactics against Tornadus. Since Tornadus chased Giallo, Looker saw that Giallo didn't control it, and thought Colress was nearby, but Blake doubted that, since he had little reason to come here. Once Tornadus was defeated, Looker captured Giallo, while Blake was carrying Whitley. Looker asked of Giallo did he recognize Whitley, but the sage denied. With everything settled, Blake asked Looker to drive the truck, which had the equipment for the chorus competition, while Blake went to have a date with Whitley, which surprised Looker.B2W2009: New Sword Player As Blake and his class earned a trip to Castelia City, Looker and Croagunk followed them on a rowboat. Blake called Looker, and gave him the directions to Castelia City's sewers, where Plasma Sages, Bronius and Ryoku, were reported to be lurking about.B2W2010: Choir Tournament As the situation in the sewers had escalated, Looker sent his Croagunk to face Cheren. He used a microphone to talk through Croagunk about Team Plasma to Hugh. However, Looker was called by his superintendent, which made Hugh displeased that he had to report to the police, and stormed off. Blake, however, ordered Looker to arrest the two Team Plasma Sages, who have been defeated, while he went to investigate something else, as he suspected these forces were just a distraction from something else.B2W2012: Cold Storage Battle Looker went through the sewers with Croagunk. The two noticed Blake on his Genesect, which made Looker wonder why didn't the superintendent send it to the HQ. He shrugged, and went to arrest the two sages.B2W2013: Colress Machine Looker returned to Aspertia City, where he bumped into the magician. Since Blake didn't arrive yet, the magician went away, stating from now on, anything that happened was none of his business. Looker became shocked, as the magician told him that Blake was discharged from interpol, and was no longer Looker's superintendent. The magician told that news around the underworld traveled quickly, to which Looker suspected that the man hacked into the interpol's servers. More importantly, the magician explained that Blake withdrew many Pokémon the night before, and he didn't have any readings about his physical status. In fact, Blake had told the magician to create drives for his Genesect, from which he only made the Fire-type Drive. Looker believed Blake's activities were noticed by his superiors. The magician, before leaving, told Looker that Blake's connection was severed at the construction site of the Pokémon World Tournament, along with his Pokémon.B2W2017 Eventually, Blake made it to the surface, where he encountered Black and White. Looker contacted Blake, and White realized that was "Lou-karr" from Unova Pokémon League. Looker asked Blake why was he discharged, to which Blake replied that Looker had to ask the HQ about that, since he was no longer his superintendent.B2W2020 Looker saw Blake's fainted Pokémon - Gliscor and Kabutops - across the fence at the Pokémon World Tournament's construction site, and went to pick them up. However, Skyla was descending down with her airplane, nearly hitting Looker, who was running away from it. The two met up with Elesa, Leo and Hugh's sister. Skyla apologized, as Looker came out of nowhere and she didn't see him. Looker stated he saw his superintendent's Pokémon here, and went to inspect them. Leo recognized Looker, who was playing dumb that they haven't met each other before. However, Leo told others that was Lou-karr from the Pokémon League tournament, but Looker became annoyed that Leo exposed his identity.B2W2021 Elesa went with Skyla in the airplane, along with Leo and Looker. Elesa had a brief phone call with Clay until Skyla stopped the plane, for just in front of the airplane Colress and Blake chased one another on their Genesect. Leo and Looker were pushed to the window, and the former recognized his former superintendent. He stormed out of the airplane, wearing a jetpack. He caught up with Blake, who was surprised by his arrival, but reminded he was no longer his superior. Looker didn't care much about that, and passed Blake the Kabutops and Gliscor that he had left earlier. Blake thanked him, while Looker explained he was glad to be by Blake's side, even if he was no longer a police officer. Suddenly, Looker got hit by Colress' Genesect, and while he wished Blake luck as he unfolded his parachute to land safely, he was alarmed to see Kyurem going to attack the Plasma Frigate.B2W2023 Looker and Croagunk fell onto the Plasma Frigate, where they joined Alder. The two also encountered N and Whitley, whom Alder told about Looker's identity as an International Police officer. Looker wanted to keep that a secret, and was surprised to hear that Whitley knew Blake, his former superintendent. Suddenly, the group stopped, as Gigi found a secret entrance; N pressed a button, revealing a secret room where Ghetsis was located, which contained all of Team Plasma's "liberated" Pokémon. Looker demanded Ghetsis to stand down and be arrested, to which Ghetsis refused, since he would rather be defeated than his "dream" plan to go to waste. At that point, Kyurem fired an icy blast to hit the Plasma Frigate, an attack that Looker and Croagunk survived. The two rejoined Alder and Whitley, where they saw N attempting to rescue Ghetsis from falling down the flying ship, and were shocked when the former slammed his son with his cane.B2W2024 Sun & Moon arc Anabel and Looker went to Po Town, the place where the Ultra Beasts were spotted. They recalled Team Skull occupied the place, but with nobody around, thought they were scared away by the Ultra Beasts. Regardless, they saw two children, Sun and Moon, and confronted the former to ask him a few questions.S&M019: Truth and the Mastermind Behind Team Skull Anabel introduced herself and Looker to Sun and Moon. Sun distrusted the duo, but Anabel promised to pay him 60,000 dollars, a price that surprised Sun and shocked Looker. Despite this, Sun told Anabel about the Ultra Beasts, and she gave Looker the order to find them. He nodded, and used a jetpack to fly away.S&M020 Looker eventually found a massive horde of Ultra Beasts, and concacted Anabel to report that they were going to Poni Island.S&M025 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc Looker and Anabel were flying in the balloon towards Ula'ula Island. Anabel nearly fainted, surprising Looker. Still, she remarked she was unlike Sun, who, after six months being in Ultra Space, came out to battle Necrozma. Looker exclaimed she suffered effects from being in Ultra Space for too long. Anabel smiled, for she had gained something else. She took off her glove and showed a Beast Ball, and urged Looker to get them down to deliver the Ball quickly.USUM010 Pokémon On hand Gallery Looker with jet.png|Looker with a jet-like gadget. See also *Looker (anime) *Looker (DPA) *Looker (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Male characters